<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Looting by PrinceDork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493219">The Looting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork'>PrinceDork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't a thief. He was a high-risk cleaner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Let's Create Spring Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Looting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpp/gifts">jpp</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young boy hacked and coughed, struggling to hold himself upright as he clutched the cloak close to his chest. </p><p>Smoke was filtering around him, obstructing his sight and filling his lungs. His primal instincts were screaming at him, telling him to get out, get away, he was in danger, he needed to go now. </p><p>There were screams and bangs and crashes - he could hear them distantly, but his mind couldn’t seem to process this just yet. It was all in the background, in another world. All he could hear was his coughing, all he could see was smoke, all he could think about was run. </p><p>---</p><p>If you were to explain to Cobe that going through the wreckage and grabbing as much as he could was a cruel and disrespectful thing to do, he would probably agree. But it was better than letting all of those resources go to waste, right? Besides, the Royal Family had been known for sharing their wealth. They wouldn’t mind the poorer people having some food to eat. </p><p>It had only been two days since the castle was attacked and destroyed, but a boy’s gotta eat. Alright, yeah, he would miss the previous inhabitants a little bit. They were good people, kind people, and that prince was cute. </p><p>He made his way up some crumbling stone stairs, his hand following the wall for support. A part of him was struck with grief; the thought that this once bustling and populous castle was now reduced to pieces of stone, and corpses. He quickly shook off the thought; it wasn’t his place to grieve over the fallen, as he never really knew them. </p><p>Cobe reached the next floor, carefully making his way across the creaking floor. The wood screamed and groaned at him, as if warning him of the dangers, begging him to leave (for both of their sakes). </p><p>The boy shook his head, pushing his imagination away as he focused on his destination - the quarters of the royal children.</p><p>The closest one was that of the prince; Prince Tobias Holland. Tobias, heir to the throne, had always been a bit odd. There were many whispers behind closed doors, speculating and inquiring. People didn’t really know who he was until he was about nine or ten. He just kind of… appeared, following the death of the older Princess. Some wondered if Tobias was the Princess, but that theory was quickly shot down for being too outlandish.</p><p>Prince Tobias was known for being… timid. He was much too passive and nervous for the role of the King, which caused a lot of unrest.</p><p>At least they wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore. </p><p>Cobe rooted through the boy’s belongings, humming a soft tune to himself as he imagined the boy in this room only three days ago, relaxed as he got ready for the day, not realizing the doom that was just over the horizon.</p><p>After grabbing anything of worth, the boy made his way to the other bedroom; that of the younger Princess. The young girl was known for being much more suited for the throne, with her quick decision making and people skills. As Cobe stepped into the room, he was started by a face staring up at him. He gagged, pressing a hand to his lips as he stilled in fear.</p><p>The young Princess was staring up at him, her arm reached out and her mouth wide open in a desperate plea for help. Someone had sliced her down the back, dried blood pooled around her gentle figure. </p><p>Cobe turned around, leaned out of the room, and vomited. </p><p>---</p><p>Nimble fingers carefully wrapped the cloth around the boy’s thin arm, slowly, around and around. When he reached the end, he tightened it and tucked it in, keeping it in place. </p><p>The last of the bandages were in place. The boy let out a little sigh, closing his amber eyes for a few moments, allowing himself a breather. The wounds were still fresh, the burns spread across his frail form. His dark hair was loose, dancing in the wind with his worn purple jacket. </p><p>“‘Fraid I don’t recognize ya, kiddo.” A voice startled the injured boy out of his tranquility, causing him to shriek in fear and quickly leap to his feet, grabbing two wooden boxes, scorched and seeming to be this close to falling apart.</p><p>“Woah there, cutie. Didn’t mean to startled ya’. Don’t mean no harm. Relax.” The newcomer gave a laugh, resting a hand on his hip while the other reached out for the nervous boy. “Name’s Cobe. You?”</p><p>The boy was silent, as if afraid to respond.</p><p>“Not a talker, eh? I’m not gonna lie, those injuries look pretty bad. Something tells me they’re gonna get infected, if not treated properly.” The stranger dropped his hand, instead fixing his backpack. “Not like it’s my business, but I hate for a pretty thing such as yourself to be in such a state.”</p><p>After a few more moments of silence, Cobe gave a sigh and flipped some loose hair out of his face. </p><p>“I bet you’ve seen some shit, eh kid? I’m guessing you were there at the fall of Nanid. I wasn’t there myself, but it seemed - rough.”</p><p>“A nice way to put it.” The boy’s voice was quiet, gentle, any quieter and you wouldn’t be able to hear him. He was still very tense, clutching the boxes for dear life. But he was slightly more relaxed. </p><p>“So you do talk! Got a name?” Cobe flashed the boy with a shiny grin. </p><p>“...Toby.” </p><p>“Great to meetcha, Toby. Now, I’ve got this really good healer friend who I’m on my way to drop some supplies off to. I betcha I can get you a discount to patch up those burns of yours.” </p><p>Toby hesitated, before giving a tiny nod of agreement. </p><p>“Great! Here, let me help you carry those -”</p><p>“No.” Toby interrupted, fear flashing in his gaze as he shook his head no. </p><p>“No? Okay, gotcha. Follow me, babe.” Coby began to resume walking, not seeming to care if Toby followed or not.</p><p>After a few moments of careful consideration, Toby sighed and began to follow the taller boy.</p><p>---</p><p>Cobe honestly felt bad for the Toby kid. When they arrived at the healers hut, Toby had stood close to Cobe’s side and refused to let her do anything without Cobe’s permission. It was odd, but also kind of cute. Cobe felt like the kid trusted him, though it was a bit worrisome, as they barely knew each other.</p><p>When the healer had finished her work, she had asked that Toby stayed with her for a few days to make sure he healed properly. Toby only would stay if Cobe stayed. Again, cute, but curious. </p><p>They stayed a couple days at the hut, where Toby wouldn’t go for too long without Cobe. Toby was jumpy and paranoid, and fiercely protective of his boxes. He didn’t talk much, but that was okay; Cobe talked enough for the two of them.</p><p>---</p><p>“The burns look like they’re healing well.” Informed the healer, as she rebandaged Toby carefully. “You can probably resume your journey, given that you keep these clean.” </p><p>Toby gave a little nod in agreement, glancing at Cobe. </p><p>“Great, finally. I hate being cooped up like this.” Cobe sighed, stretching. “No offense.” He added. </p><p>The healer shot him a playful glare, before finishing up with the smaller boy. “I’ll be in the garden.” She told the pair. “Be safe, and good luck on your travels.” </p><p>“Thanks, Beau.” Cobe waved as the woman left the building, before turning to Toby. </p><p>“So, kiddo, where you goin now?”</p><p>“Away.” Toby replied simply, staring at his bandaged arm. </p><p>“So no real destination?”</p><p>“Just away.”</p><p>“What if you came with me?”</p><p>Toby stopped, his eyes widening, looking up at Cobe curiously. </p><p>“If you’re okay with it…”</p><p>“I could use a buddy; someone to trust, someone who’s got my back.”</p><p>Toby gave a little smile, nodding. </p><p>“I’ll go with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahh sorry its short, ive had a lot of trouble lol</p><p>if you want more, i might consider more chapters :eyes:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>